The Magician Thief
The Magician Thief is a fan made episode written by Doly Carvalho Premise A mysterious magician thief dog that is the name of Antony steals the Bone of Scone in the museum Plot Part One (At night in the museum. Big Paw is sleeping when a mysterious dog arrives in the museum and creeps through the hallways.) Mysterious dog: (Speak softly) He sleeps like a puppy. (So, the mysterious dog sees the bone of scone) Mysterious dog: (Speak softly) I've finally found my little bones like that, master Blacky will be happy of me (The mysterious dog uses his claws and he scratches on the glass) Mysterious dog: (Speak softly) You're mine. (The mysterious dog takes the bone of scone and put the glass in his place) Mysterious dog: (Speak softly) Well, you're mine my little bone. I'm Antony and I am the magician thief (After Antony disappears in the museum) (Morning) Starlia: I'm glad to see the museum between lovers Rover: Yeah (Suddenly Rover and Starlia see the police) Starlia: But that happens in the museum? Rover: I do not know, we should see in the museum (So Rover and Starlia will and arrive in the museum) Police: You know what happened in the museum? Curator: I think the bone of scone was stolen by a thief Starlia: It was stolen there Curator: You can not know who steals the bone of scone Police: It is a good question (After the curator and Police leaving Museum) Starlia: What will you be done? Rover: You can find the thief and return to Bone of Scone Starlia: But how? Big Paw: I can help you Starlia: This is Big Paw Rover: Will you help us? Big Paw: I am the guardian of Bone of Scone and it's my job to protect Rover: That's good to talk Starlia: But, we must say to rest of group, Rovy Rover: You're right Starlia and must return to Pound (In Holly's Pound) Antony: Master Blacky Blacky: Yes Antony: I brought the bone of scone as promised (Antony shows the bone of scone Blacky) Blacky: You're very smart Antony: Thank you, I did my job Blacky: Give me the bone of Scone Antony: Yes (Antony gives the bone of scone Blacky) Blacky: With bone of scone, I will be very powerful and also the master in the world Sharko: But this is a normal bone Darku: (Angry) You are a moron! This bone of sconeis a special bone that has great power that dogs and humans can talk to each other Sharko: I'm sorry Antony: This dog is an idiot Darku: He never understands Antony: I understand better why it is not smart Blacky: Antony Antony: Yes master? Blacky: I have a new mission for you Antony: What is my second mission? Blacky: Your second mission is to destroy the Neo Pound Puppies Antony: All right my master (After Antony disappears) Part Two (In Jeff and Tammy's Pound) Tokky: What!?! The Bone of Scone was stolen?!? Rover: Yes there is a thief who took the bone of scone Steveno: What will we do? Rover: We must find the thief and he must make the bone of scone Cresella: But that happens if we do not find the bone of scone? Big Paw: The bone of scone is in danger and you will be like the dark age Neo Pound Puppies (Except Rover): Oh no Rover: Calm down and we will not give up like that. I need your help Tokky Tokky: Me? Rover: Yes with your smart, you can find the thief Tokky: You reason Rover Rover: That's true Tokky: Lavanda (Lavanda arrives) Lavanda: Yes Tokky? Tokky: Can you find the name of the thief Lavanda: Yes I can do that right away (So Lavanda is in the base and goes into the computer to find the name of the thief) Lavanda: I can find it (Later) Lavanda: I managed to find the name and I have to say to the rest of the group (Lavanda runs to Neo Pound Puppies and Big Paw) Tokky: So did you find the name of the thief? Lavanda: Yes, his name is Antony and is known on the name of the dog magician thief. He thinks stealing bones and it is also very clever Tokky: Thanks for your help Lavanda Lavanda: I'm doing this for my friends (Lavanda leaving Neo Pound Puppies and Big Paw) Rover: We know the thief Antony: (Voice) Looking me Rover: Who said that? (Antony appears) Antony: It's me Starlia: This is the magician thief Rover: You gonna tell us where did you hide the Bone of Scone? Antony: Never Rover: Grrr! (Big Paw runs to Antony) Big Paw: Grrrrr! (Antony jumps very high and gives a punch on Big Paw) Big Paw: Ah! (Big Paw is injured) Steveno: Big Paw Antony: Too easy Rover: You wanna fight Antony: Yes Rover: So this fight will be between you and me Antony: It's okay Starlia: Rover Rover: We should not be worried about me Starlia: You're right (Rover smiles and looks on Antony with serious) Trivia This is the second episode of the fan made spinoff, Pound Puppies 2015 Big Paw appears in Pound Puppies 2015 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes introducing new characters Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan made episodes starring Rover Category:Fan made episodes starring Starlia